Sevmione Tout en mots
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Recueil d'OS. - Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?
1. OS n1

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_ (admirez le titre de merde que je suis capable de sortir à plus de 23 heures ! XD)

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable, je crois que je vais tous les faire ^^

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°1 : **Mot _insectivore_

**Nombre de mots :** 296

**Rating :** K (je commence soft ;D)

* * *

**Mot n°1 : Insectivore _(rating K)_**

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce voisine. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et Severus dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsque le vacarme, qu'il identifia comme provenant de sa réserve d'ingrédients pour potions, parvint à ses oreilles.

Il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit qui avait cassé son sommeil, persuadé que l'un de ces cornichons avait trouvé le moyen de forcer sa porte, mais découvrit à la place un horrible gros chat orange en train de dévorer les insectes que les bocaux, désormais en morceaux mais auparavant fermés hermétiquement, conservaient depuis des années.

- Pattenrond ! cria soudain une voix de femme dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière l'embrasure de la porte étrangement grande ouverte.

La voix fut bientôt suivie par le corps de sa propriétaire, qui n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger !

L'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout porta sa main à sa bouche, complètement effarée par le capharnaüm dont son chat était à l'origine.

- EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS ! rugit Severus.

La pauvre fille sursauta et commença à bégayer.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, professeur... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment mais... Pattenrond chasse des insectes pour les manger.

En effet, la boule de poils orange, non contente d'avoir mis la réserve sans dessus dessous, semblait prendre un grand plaisir à dévorer les petites bêtes éparpillées sur le sol après leur avoir consciencieusement arraché la tête qu'il s'empressait de jeter plus loin en la faisant glisser sur un lit de formol.

- Miss Granger... soupira Severus, soudainement las, attrapez votre chat ET DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE !

- Mais... bredouilla la concernée, ne voulez-vous pas que je répare les dégâts avant ?

- DEHORS, ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Apeurée par les hurlements de son professeur, Hermione s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

* * *

Le deuxième OS sera posté mercredi 12 février. =D


	2. OS n2

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°2 : **Mot _précédemment_

**Nombre de mots :** 101

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Mot n°2 : Précédemment _(rating K)_**

_Précédemment_, elle n'était qu'une petite fille aux épais cheveux broussailleux, insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout lui posant sans cesse des questions.

_Précédemment_, il n'était qu'un professeur cruel aux cheveux gras, insupportable râleur qui la bombardait de moqueries et d'insultes à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

_Précédemment_, ces deux jeunes gens ne se supportaient pas, s'ignorant mutuellement la majorité du temps.

Mais maintenant, après avoir appris à mieux se connaître, voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à devenir mari et femme !

Qui donc aurait pu croire, il y a seulement quelques années auparavant, _précédemment_, que leur histoire deviendrait l'une de celles qui se terminent bien ?

* * *

Je sais, celui-ci est très court, mais comme j'en ai prévu un très long pour la semaine prochaine, on va dire que ça va compenser. =)

Le troisième OS sera posté le mercredi 19 février ! ;)


	3. OS n3

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°3 : **Mot _chroniqueur_

**Nombre de mots :** 940

**Rating :** K

* * *

(Écrit le 14 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 17 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°3 : Chroniqueur _(rating K)_**

(...)

Après avoir fait une septième année en retard à Poudlard après la guerre, et ses ASPICs en poche, Hermione Granger avait tout naturellement cherché du travail. Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé un poste de secrétaire au Ministère de la Magie, au département des Aurors. Mais la jeune diplômée avait très vite démissionné, car l'un des chasseurs de mages noirs lui faisait incessamment la cour.

Hermione était ensuite devenue vendeuse chez Fleury & Bott, et c'est là qu'elle pensa avoir découvert sa véritable vocation.

Un jour, un client lui demanda un conseil sur un livre. La discussion s'était enchaînée naturellement, et Hermione découvrit bien vite qu'elle avait à faire à Ralph Dashwood, qui n'était personne d'autre que le nouveau directeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Dashwood, conquis par la passion d'Hermione pour la lecture et l'écriture, lui proposa bientôt un poste de chroniqueur qui s'était libéré la semaine précédente.

La jeune vendeuse, folle de joie, accepta sans réfléchir. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après, elle se retrouva à travailler dans les bureaux du plus grand quotidien sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Moins de deux mois après qu'elle ait commencé son nouveau travail, Dashwood la chargea d'écrire un très grand article, le genre d'article capable de multiplier les ventes du journal par deux.

Mais cet article lui posa dès le début une énorme difficulté.

En effet, Hermione devait interviewer nul autre que Severus Rogue, à propos de son rôle d'espion durant la guerre.

Elle contacta tout d'abord la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall. L'ancienne chef des Gryffondors, ravie de pouvoir venir en aide à la personne qui avait compté parmi ses meilleurs élèves, lui promit de s'entretenir avec la terreur des cachots sur ce sujet, et l'invita à prendre le thé avec elle pour en discuter.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, lors d'un samedi orageux, transplana pour la vieille école de sorcellerie. Elle était arrivée derrière la porte du bureau de la directrice lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Ils furent bientôt suivis par des bruits de pas furieux claquant sur le sol, et brusquement la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant le professeur

Rogue.

Le directeur des Serpentards s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione, et lui jeta un regard chargé de haine avant de continuer son chemin.

McGonagall lui raconta que le Maître des Potions avait très mal pris sa demande d'interview, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Hermione, qui était consciente qu'elle lui demandait de lui raconter l'une des périodes les plus dures de sa vie.

La nouvelle chroniqueuse assura à son ancienne directrice de maison qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Rogue, et qu'elle s'entretiendrait avec Dashwood afin de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas écrire son article.

Mais le directeur de la Gazette ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et c'est ainsi que débuta un long et pénible débat, où Hermione soutenait qu'il « n'était pas humain de demander à un homme de raconter ses pires souvenirs juste pour que la presse se fasse de l'argent dessus ».

Cela ne plut évidemment pas à Dashwood, qui licencia sa nouvelle recrue sans aucun remords. Il assura dans le même temps à la désormais ancienne chroniqueuse qu'il confierait l'article à une autre personne, puisque cela posait visiblement un problème moral à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

C'est une Hermione furieuse des pratiques journalistiques qui retourna à Poudlard ce soir-là, avec la ferme intention de prévenir Rogue qu'il n'avait pas fini de recevoir des demandes d'entretien de la part de la _Gazette_.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le Maître des Potions entra dans une fureur noire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Même si Hermione savait que sa colère n'était aucunement dirigée contre elle, elle n'en fut pas moins terrifiée par l'éclat de rage de son ancien professeur.

Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, après avoir eu au vent que Rogue avait déjà refusé froidement une quinzaine de demandes du nouveau chroniqueur, Hermione eut soudain une idée pour sortir le Maître des Potions de cet enfer journalistique. Elle se rendit presque immédiatement jusqu'à la prestigieuse école pour sorciers pour parler avec Rogue de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le directeur des Serpentards la félicita à demi-mot pour son idée de génie, et les deux commencèrent immédiatement à travailler sur leur nouveau projet.

(…)

Rogue, conformément au plan, accepta finalement, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Hermione, les demandes incessantes du chroniqueur. L'ancien espion était sadiquement enchanté de pouvoir tendre un piège à la presse sorcière, qu'il avait toujours méprisée.

En effet, l'idée d'Hermione consistait à inventer une histoire plus ou moins farfelue, que le Maître des Potions raconterait au journaliste. Le Serpentard avait évidemment tout accepté car cela lui permettrait de mettre fin au harcèlement de la _Gazette_, mais aussi parce qu'il avait hâte de jouer un mauvais tour à Dashwood.

Deux jours après l'entretien, l'article fut publié à la une du fameux quotidien. Dès lors, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ devint la risée de la communauté sorcière, qui n'était pas dupe pour une Noise. Tous les lecteurs de l'article pensait qu'il était évidemment très peu probable que l'espion de Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts ait pu « se prendre des vacances aux Caraïbes juste après la mort de l'ancien chef de l'Ordre du Phénix », ou encore « participer à une soirée de Mangemorts à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Dashwood, honteux de s'être laissé duper par un banal professeur, donna la semaine suivante sa démission, très vite suivi par l'auteur de l'article « le plus stupide jamais publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ».

Quant à Hermione, elle rendit bientôt visite à Rogue, et tout les deux levèrent leur verre à leur « manipulation médiatique digne d'un exploit ».

* * *

L'OS n°4 sera posté mercredi 26 février. =)


	4. OS n4

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°4 : **Mot _sport_

**Nombre de mots :** 304

**Rating :** K

* * *

(Écrit le 15 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 17 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°4 : Sport _(rating K)_**

Comme tous les jours, Hermione faisait son jogging dans le gigantesque parc de Poudlard, au lever du jour, avant que les cours ne commencent.

Ce matin-là, elle ne dérogea pas à son habitude, bien que la température fut glaciale et que rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser l'épaisse chape de brouillard qui s'était abattue sur l'école de sorcellerie.

Hermione, trempée de sueur et grelottant de froid, s'activait néanmoins à rentrer le plus vite possible au château, afin de se réchauffer dans sa salle commune. Mais elle ne voyait pas à trois pas devant elle, à cause de ce brouillard à couper au couteau.

Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre des grandes portes d'entrée, elle percuta un imposant obstacle.

Ledit obstacle grogna de mécontentement.

- Granger, faites attention où vous allez !

Avec horreur, Hermione reconnut la voix lente et profonde de Severus Rogue.

- Je... je suis désolée, professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de contourner le Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci s'évertua pourtant à lui couper la route.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le parc à cette heure très matinale, avec un tel brouillard et une température proche de 0°C ? la questionna son professeur.

- Je suis allée courir, comme tous les matins, monsieur.

- Même par ce temps ? fit Rogue, apparemment surpris.

Hermione acquiesça vivement.

Rogue soupira avec lassitude, ce qui étonna la jeune Gryffondor, puis lui dit quelque chose qui la surprit encore plus.

- Rentrez à l'intérieur, miss Granger, je ne tiens pas à vous voir à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine à cause d'une pneumonie.

L'élève fixa son professeur avec incrédulité.

- Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre, ajouta le Serpentard.

Un ordre auquel Hermione s'empressa d'obéir, avec le plus grand soulagement, même si elle resta perplexe toute la journée qui suivit ce drôle d'échange.

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait c'est horriblement court, et qu'en plus le prochain le sera aussi. Je suis désolée. x)

En parlant du prochain, il sera mis en ligne le mercredi 5 mars. ;) A la semaine prochaine ! =)


	5. OS n5

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°5 : **Mot _loin_

**Nombre de mots :** 228

**Rating :** K+

* * *

(Écrit le 15 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 17 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°5 : Loin _(rating K+)_**

Sous la tente, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione pensait. Très souvent, et même presque tout le temps. Toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Loin. Poudlard était tellement loin d'elle. Les amis, les cours, la bibliothèque, la salle commune, les repas dans la Grande Salle et même les professeurs, tout cela lui manquait.

Loin. Severus était tellement loin d'elle, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui et il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas volontairement tué Dumbledore, car elle avait appris à bien connaître le Serpentard. Non, définitivement non, il n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose.

Il lui manquait tant qu'elle ressentait sans cesse comme un trou béant dans son cœur, comme une plaie qui refusait de guérir, comme une déchirure qui refusait de se refermer.

Sa voix si profonde qui lui donnait des frissons, ses mains si douces qu'elle semblaient être de la soie, et ses yeux d'onyx si envoûtants qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures, elle y pensait toute la journée et ils venaient hanter ses rêves.

Il était loin d'elle, elle était loin de lui. Pourtant, à chaque instant, malgré la distance, les pensées de chacun était envahies par l'autre.

Pourtant, malgré la distance et le fait qu'ils semblaient jouer dans les camps opposés, l'un des deux pouvait mourir sans que l'autre ne le sache.

* * *

Voilà voilà, encore quelque chose de vraiment court, mais quand l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment là, ben... ^^

OS n°6 le mercredi 12 mars. =D Bonne semaine !


	6. OS n6

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°6 : **Mot _obtenir_

**Nombre de mots :** 510

**Rating :** T

* * *

(Écrit le 16 janvier 2014. Amélioré le 17 janvier 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°6 : Obtenir _(rating T)_**

Severus Rogue avait pour habitude de ruser jusqu'à pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Refiler certains élèves en retenue à Rusard pour ne pas être embêté toute la soirée, « _demander_ » à Hagrid d'aller lui chercher certains ingrédients rares dans la Forêt Interdite, « _expliquer_ » à McGonagall que c'était de la faute des Gryffondors et non de la sienne que le sablier des points de la maison des lions était entièrement vide, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses illégales ou immorales, tout cela était devenu sa spécialité.

Habitué comme il l'était à avoir tout ce qu'il souhaiter, soit par la manipulation soit en impressionnant son interlocuteur, il pensait qu'il « _obtiendrait_ » Hermione Granger, la nouvelle et très séduisante Maîtresse des Sortilèges, de la même façon.

Sauf que la lionne s'était avérée beaucoup moins malléable que ses collègues plus âgés, au grand désappointement du Maître des Potions.

Severus s'était trituré les méninges pendant des jours après que Granger l'ait poliment rembarré pour la dixième fois. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui n'allait pas dans tous les plans qu'il avait déjà mis en œuvre.

Déclencher une alerte incendie et s'arranger pour se retrouver coincé seul avec _elle_ dans l'une des nombreuses salles pare-feu du château, fait. _Elle_ n'avait cependant pas eu l'air intéressée par ses tentatives de drague. Et pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore lui avait passé un savon à cause de la fausse alerte. Lorsqu'il repensait à ce jour, il se disait que décidément ce n'avait pas été sa journée.

Modifier en douce le planning des rondes nocturnes pour qu'_elle_ se retrouve obligée d'effectuer la sienne avec lui, fait aussi. Il n'avait par contre pas réussi à _la_ coincer dans un cul-de-sac car _elle_ semblait connaître l'école de magie comme sa poche.

Et toute cette série de « _râteaux_ » avait été dure à encaisser pour le directeur des Serpentards.

Finalement l'idée de génie lui vint au beau milieu de la nuit. Severus se gifla mentalement pour n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Il peaufina son plan jusqu'à l'aube et, au petit matin de cette nouvelle journée qui semblait plutôt intéressante, tout lui sembla parfait.

Le soir-même, il invita Hermione à prendre le thé chez lui. La jeune femme, bien que méfiante, accepta sa demande. Le rendez-vous pris, Severus s'arrangea pour être affairé à ranger sa réserve d'ingrédients lorsqu'elle arriverait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Conformément à son plan, lorsque Granger le rejoignit devant la porte de sa réserve, il fit « _accidentellement_ » tomber une fiole de Poudre d'Attirance sur le sol, où elle se brisa aussitôt. Le produit fit bien vite effet sur lui-même ainsi que sur sa «_ proie_ ». Tout devint flou, et ils s'abandonnèrent tous les deux à l'appel de leurs sens...

(…)

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Severus se réveillant, il fut ravi de constater qu'Hermione, allongée à côté de lui, arborait toujours le même air satisfait dans son sommeil que celui qu'elle avait déjà quand elle s'était endormie.

Oui, Severus Rogue obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même par des moyens immoraux.

* * *

Comment ça, il est pas sympa mon Severus ? O_o' xD

OS n°7 le mercredi 19 mars. ;P Bonne semaine !


	7. OS n7

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°7 : **Mot _communication_

**Nombre de mots :** 291

**Rating :** K

* * *

(Écrit le 4 février 2014. Amélioré le 5 février 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°7 : Communication _(rating K)_**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'austère Severus et l'enjouée Hermione étaient en couple, et il y avait un flagrant manque de communication entre les deux.

Severus ne connaissait d'Hermione que son goût pour la lecture de gros ouvrages en tous genres. La jeune femme n'avait donc comme cadeaux d'énormes pavés signés d'auteurs Moldus ou sorciers.

Hermione savait que Severus avait un goût prononcé pour les livres ou les objets en rapport avec les potions ou la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle ne lui offrait donc que des choses rentrant dans ces catégories.

Les deux ne dînaient au restaurant que très rarement. A vrai dire, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils ne sortaient pour ainsi dire jamais, préférant rester le plus souvent chez Hermione, à parler de banalités et d'actualités sorcières.

Si Severus, plutôt casanier, semblait bien s'accommoder de cette situation, Hermione, elle, se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle aimait sincèrement son compagnon, mais il fallait se faire à l'évidence : leur vie sociale était quasiment inexistante, et la possibilité de fonder un jour une famille s'amenuisait de semaines en semaines, car Severus ne revenait pas sur sa décision de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

Tout accumulé, Hermione comprit qu'ils devaient prendre une décision pour leur avenir. Et c'est avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle se décida à quitter Severus, car elle avait bien compris qu'il ne changerait pas.

Leur couple vola en éclats, et ils ne parlèrent plus. La Gryffondor sut qu'elle avait blessé le Serpentard, mais le mal était fait et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de revenir en arrière, pas pour devoir affronter le regard meurtrier de son ex-petit ami.

Le manque de communication aura eu raison de leur couple improbable.

* * *

… Et ma conclusion est à chier. Mais on va dire que ce n'est pas grave. ;D

OS n°8 mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine !


	8. OS n8

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°8 : **Mot _baiser_ (première partie)

**Nombre de mots :** 159

**Rating :** K+

* * *

(Écrit le 4 février 2014. Amélioré le 5 février 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°8 : Baiser (partie 1) _(rating K+)_**

Seuls, en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, un sombre professeur et une préfète-en-chef se fixaient, en silence. Le temps leur semblait s'être arrêté.

Ces deux personnes, c'étaient Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger.

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants, et effleura sa bouche rose avant d'y déposer un baiser presque timide, et certainement hésitant.

Elle le laissa faire, comme en transe, et répondit même à ce baiser, tout en passant ses bras fins autour de sa nuque.

Un tourbillon d'émotions les emporta, les enivra, pendant ce qu'il leur parut être un agréable éternité. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de repousser l'autre, c'était comme une drogue avec laquelle on était très vite en manque. C'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent à l'entente de bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Mais, d'un simple échange de regards, ils se promirent de reprendre plus tard leur étreinte là où ils l'avaient laissée...

* * *

Et donc, vous l'aurez compris, il y aura une suite. _Quand_ est par contre la seule inconnue à cette affirmation. Le plus vite possible en tout cas.


	9. OS n9

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°9 : **Mot _tirer_

**Nombre de mots :** 150

**Rating :** K

* * *

(Écrit le 4 février 2014. Amélioré le 5 février 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°9 : Tirer _(rating K)_**

La chose qui horripilait le plus Hermione dans sa vie de nouvelle mariée, c'était le fait que Severus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tirer la couverture à lui chaque nuit. Elle avait d'abord tenté de résoudre ce problème en lui en parlant, mais il lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il faisait pendant son sommeil.

Hermione, lasse d'avoir froid une bonne partie de la nuit, opta finalement pour le remplacement du lit conjugal par deux lits d'une personne, indépendants l'un de l'autre bien que placés côte à côte... et possédant chacun sa propre couverture !

Severus avait commencé par râler, puis s'était fait à l'idée que sa compagne ne changerait pas d'avis, quoi qu'il lui dise.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, était tout à fait satisfaite de ce _petit arrangement du mobilier_, et pouvait enfin faire des nuits entières bien au chaud sous sa couverture.

* * *

Je sais, c'est atrocement court, mais j'étais franchement pas inspirée. '…'

Le dixième OS sera posté mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine ! =D


	10. OS n10

**Titre :** _Sevmione... Tout en mots_

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Severus S. - Hermione G.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** variable

**Synopsis :** Si je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et que j'en fais un Sevmione, ça vous dit ?

* * *

**OS n°10 : **Mot _diadème_

**Nombre de mots :** 575

**Rating :** K

* * *

(Écrit les 4 et 5 février 2014. Amélioré le 5 février 2014.)

* * *

**Mot n°10 : Diadème _(rating K)_**

_Et si ce n'était pas Harry qui était parti à la recherche du diadème de Serdaigle, mais Hermione ? Et si Drago et ses amis avaient été remplacés par Rogue ?_

Hermione courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Elle devait à tout prix récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, car il s'agissait de l'un des Horcruxes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande, elle se concentra sur son objectif et, dès que la porte apparut sur le mur, elle s'engouffra avec hâte dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur, il y avait des montagnes d'objets qui avaient été perdus ou cachés ces derniers siècles. La Gryffondor soupira de découragement mais commença à chercher le précieux objet.

Coup de chance, elle trouva le diadème une demie-heure seulement après le début de ses recherches. Elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, s'attendant à ce que la part de l'âme de Voldemort cachée dans le bijou ne l'attaque.

Mais le danger ne vint pas de là. Hermione se retourna vivement vers les bruits de pas qui résonnaient derrière elle, et se retrouva face à face avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer : Rogue.

Terrorisée, même si son ancien professeur ne semblait pas menaçant malgré le fait qu'il pointait sa baguette vers elle, la jeune femme chercha du regard une échappatoire, mais n'en trouva pas.

- Vous cambriolez Poudlard, maintenant, miss Granger ? Voilà une bien drôle de reconversion pour une je-sais-tout, lança ironiquement le Mangemort en faisant référence au diadème qu'elle tenait dans la main et à sa manie d'intervenir sans arrêt pendant les cours.

Hermione commença à reculer lentement afin de se mettre hors de portée de Rogue.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de se diadème ? continua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, espèce de meurtrier, persifla-t-elle.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement furieux.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendue.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'allez-vous faire de ce diadème ? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

- Votre maître vénéré ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous dire que cet objet contient une part de son âme ? Comme c'est dommage.

Elle se sentait l'envie de le provoquer, même si cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. De toute manière, elle ne lui devait plus aucun respect et il n'en méritait pas plus.

- Qui est-ce qui vous a mis cette folle idée dans la tête ? la questionna-t-il, soudainement méfiant.

- Dumbledore, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Cette révélation ne fit apparemment ni chaud ni froid à Rogue. Il resta là et continua à fixer Hermione avec méfiance.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de ce diadème ? fit-il pour la troisième fois.

- Le détruire.

- Avec quoi ?

- Mes amis sont allés chercher un des crochets du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, révéla-t-elle, surprise qu'elle n'ait pas pu tenir sa langue.

Peut-être que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il y avait une mise en scène. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Mais peut-être accordait-elle un peu trop de confiance au directeur des Serpentards.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais Hermione pouvait sentir que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Finalement, après plus de cinq minutes de réflexion, ce fut lui qui surprit son interlocutrice.

- Partez, lâcha-t-il. Sortez de cette salle, retrouvez Potter et Weasley, faites ce que vous avez à faire et quittez ce château. Prétendez que vous ne m'avez jamais vu ici, et que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie. La Gryffondor, hébétée, mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir, puis s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

J'en avais marre de faire des trucs courts, alors pour une fois vous avez quelque chose d'un peu plus long. x)

Le prochain OS sera posté, comme d'habitude, mercredi prochain. Bonne semaine ! =D


End file.
